


Misnamed

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU season 5, Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer wasn't Satan, or the Devil - just the angelic scapegoat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misnamed

  
It had been so very, very long since he had last known anything but darkness and emptiness.

As the seals broke and the Cage opened, Lucifer stretched out his wings gladly, his heart filled with hope and dread.

Had he been forgiven for what his brothers believed he had done? Had they chosen to set him free and welcome him home again?

Or was there a more sinister reason for his newfound freedom?

Lucifer had not been free above an hour before he had learnt that the second possibility was the correct one.

 

As Lucifer discovered what the world believed of him, the stories that they told of him, his predominant emotion was one of unadulterated and astonished horror.

Grief, however, followed shortly on its heels.

 

Three days after Sam accidentally set the Devil loose, the archangel came to visit.

Abruptly Sam was alert and aware and standing alone in the motel room where he and his brother had gone to sleep.

He looked around wildly. Something was wrong.

"Dean?"

"It's alright, Sam," a voice said kindly. "You're dreaming. Your brother is as you left him."

Sam whirled to see a ginger-haired man standing on the other side of the room, smiling gently at him.

Sam stepped back until he was back against the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at the guy with dread. He had a pretty good suspicion who he was talking to, and if he was right...

The man held his hands up in a non-threatening manner, still smiling, although his eyes had turned sad.

"My name is Lucifer," Satan said.

"You're the Devil," Sam snapped.

Lucifer - Sam _stared_ \- flinched slightly.

"No, Sam," he said earnestly, "I'm just Lucifer. Whatever you've heard about me? It's not true."

"Right, I'm sure you're just misunderstood," Sam said skeptically.

A laugh broke from the other, pained and startled.

"I know you have no reason to believe me," Lucifer admitted. "But truly, I didn't do all the things they've accused me of." His expression shifted into something faintly bewildered. "I didn't even know what they said of me until I was released."

He tilted his head to regard Sam curiously, as though contemplating the role Sam had played in his freedom.

"Uh-huh." Sam wasn't buying a word of this, but... he was sort of curious to hear what the Devil's justification was.

Okay, so standing here listening was probably a bad idea, but it wasn't like he could escape Lucifer, or anything...

...and the conversation was actually kind of interesting.

"Right, so you're innocent in all this." Whatever. "Then why were you locked up?"  
 

  
Outwardly, nothing about Lucifer changed, but somehow Sam got the impression that the archangel had just crumpled in on himself.

"Because I questioned our Father," Lucifer said solemnly, an expression of great sorrow taking over his face. He was a convincing actor, if nothing else. "I questioned the... regard... he held for humanity, and shortly afterwards he left. And because my brothers were angry and confused and looking for something, _anything_ that they could point to and say 'here is the reason Father left us,' they decided that I must be to blame."

Lucifer spread his hands.

"So they trapped me and imprisoned me, and spread untruths among my brethren and the peoples of Earth, and I became the Adversary, the great Enemy, the Fallen One."

Lucifer's expression suddenly darkened in anger, and the atmosphere abruptly felt like the air before a thunderstorm, full of energy.

Sam felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise as the room's air pressure increased.

"And someone, I don't know who, decided to create demons," Lucifer spat. "Around my prison they fashioned a realm which contained the wicked and the unrighteous, a realm of torment and the deepest depravity, and they credited such a deed to _my_ name."

Just when the pressure in the room was almost too great to bear and little sparks of static electricity were flicking off Sam's skin, Lucifer was suddenly calm again and the room went back to normal.

Sam let out a shaky breath. Okay, apparently the guy had a _serious_ problem with mood swings.

"I love this world," Lucifer said with sincerity. "And I would always follow my Father's will. I have no intention of harming Earth, and I certainly don't wish to fight my brother in order to do so."

He looked so _hurt_ that for a minute Sam was about to reassure him, before he realised, wait, no, this was _Satan._

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked him.

Lucifer smiled. It was blinding and serene.

"So that you know that you have nothing to fear from me. I don't wish to take you as a Vessel if you are unwilling, and I won't destroy the world. All I plan to do is find out who is responsible for my current reputation, and expose them. So you can rest easy."

Lucifer paused for a second.

"And if you ever find yourself in trouble, particularly with angels, then just... focus on me and call for me, and I'll be there. Remember that, Sam."

"Okay?" Sam hazarded.

"Excellent. Then I will go."

 

The next moment Sam was suddenly wide-awake in bed.

He lay there for a moment, as everything from his dream caught up to him.

"Dean!" he exclaimed, leaping from his bed.

 _"Wazzat?"_

"Dean," Sam said urgently, "call Cas. Lucifer just talked to me."

 


End file.
